A fluorine gas having a low warming potential has been paid attention to as a gas for cleaning semiconductor manufacturing devices or the like. However, there are problems such that the fluorine gas is highly explosive, a gas cylinder cannot be filled with high pressure, and further the transportation cost is incurred because of such properties. Accordingly, there has been developed a fluorine gas generating device capable of supplying a fluorine gas at the place of using it (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).
In Patent Document 1, there has been disclosed a fluorine gas generating device equipped with an electrolytic bath separated into an anode chamber and a cathode chamber by a partition, and a pressure-maintaining means for supplying gases respectively to the aforementioned anode chamber and the cathode chamber, and maintaining the inside of the anode chamber and the cathode chamber at a predetermined pressure. Patent Document 1 discloses that, according to such a fluorine gas generating device, it is possible to generate a high purity fluorine gas by electrolyzing mixed molten salt containing hydrogen fluoride.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2002-339090